Club de Escritura Creativa
by Taichi Sora
Summary: Kyle es un estudiante de 3º año de Inglés y se muda de casa para vivir  con su novio Kenny.Un día, Ken tiene que mudarse a  Atlanta para reemplazar a un le, triste por no poder vivir con su novio, conoce a un apuesto chico de Programación llamado Stan decide integrarse al Club de Escritura Creativa. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan por primera vez, Kyle está en aprietos.


**KYLE POV**

–Kenny, ¿podrías ayudarme, por favor? –Le pregunté mientras llevaba algunas de las pesadas cajas en mis brazos. No era capaz de ver dónde caminaba y temía tropezarme con lo que fuera que se encontrara en el piso.

De un momento a otro, vi cómo alguien tomaba algunas de las cajas que llevaba y supe que se trataba de Kenny.

–Debiste haberme llamado, amor. –Asentí con una tímida sonrisa. Sabía que debía haberlo llamado pero pensé que sería capaz de llevar todas esas cajas por mí mismo. De todas formas, finalmente pusimos las cajas en el piso de nuestra nueva casa. Era un departamento con una pieza, un baño, cocina y living. Era simple y acogedor ya que el piso se encontraba hecho de madera.

Me senté en el sillón y suspiré casando.

–Todo bien, Ky? –Su voz era tan profunda pero al mismo tiempo era algo graciosa. Me daban ganas reír todo el tiempo. Sólo asentí y me incliné, tomando uno de sus brazos entre los míos.

–Sí, sólo estoy cansado. ¿Podemos empezar con nuestra habitación? Son casi las cinco de la tarde –pregunté con una voz suave, imitando a un bebé. Me gustaba ocuparla con él por alguna razón. ¿Quizás porque era más fácil convencerlo?

–Claro, bebé –besó mi frente antes de levantarse.

Kenny y yo estamos saliendo desde hace dos años pero nos conocemos desde mucho antes. Nos conocemos desde secundaria. En ese tiempo, Kenny estuvo coqueteándome todo el tiempo. Yo sabía que lo único que quería era tener sexo conmigo. Incluso si yo no tenía problemas con eso, lo quería mucho como un amigo para aceptar algo así. No quería hacer las cosas más incómodas o algo por el estilo; sin embargo, empecé a sentir cosas por él desde que me abrazó aquella vez que se lo pedí. Todo cambio desde ese día. Suena gracioso y raro, ahora que lo pienso.

La noche llegó rápidamente. Logramos terminar de organizar nuestra habitación y parte de nuestra cocina. Cociné para ambos durante el proceso así que empezamos a comer a eso de las ocho.

–Mañana es Lunes... –Kenny suspiró al decir eso. Él comió mucho brocoli aunque no le gustara. –¿Prepararías algunos tacos para mí?

–¿Como almuerzo o cena? –Sonreí pensando en el menú.

–Cena. Comeré las sobras como almuerzo mañana –pronunció, levantándose y tomando los platos vacíos de ambos al fregadero.

Lo seguí y lo abracé por detrás. Escondí mi cara en su amplia mientras él lavaba los platos y el servicio. Se sentía tan bien estar así de cerca de él. Cuando terminó de lavar los platos, tomó mi mano y me jaló, llevándome de esa manera a la habitación. Era muy tarde y sabía que él sólo quería dormir, que esa era la razón por la cual me liberé de su agarre antes de que comenzara a coquetearme. Nos pusimos nuestros pijamas y fuimos directamente a dormir.

–Te amo –dije, acurrucándome con Kenny.

–Y yo a ti, bebé –su voz sonó más grave y lenta, probablemente porque se estaba durmiendo. Empezó a roncar cinco minutos después. Solté una risita leve mientras acariciaba su cabello. No sé cuando me quedé dormido pero lo último que recuerdo es la tranquila expresión de mi novio durmiendo.

* * *

–¿Listo para la última clase de Neurociencias? –Preguntó Butters, burlándose.

–Ja ja, súper gracioso –lo fulminé con la mirada antes de volver mi atención a cada paso que daba mientras subíamos las escaleras. –La próxima semana tenemos nuestro segundo exámen pero el primero ya mató todas mis esperanzas.

–Hey, aún puedes salir bien. Aunque tengas que dar el examen de fin de año..

–No me recuerdes ese castigo por mi baja nota, por favor.

Sólo quería ir a casa. Odio los martes sólo porque es el peor día de mi semana, no sólo porque tengo ese curso pero también porque empiezan mis clases desde las 8am y terminan a eso de las 7pm. Me senté en uno de los asientos de en medio de la sala y desbloqueé mi teléfono celular para ver un mensaje de mi novio.

Kenny bobito: Hey, amor, ¿necesitas que compre algo antes de volver a casa?

–Pff –me reí y sacudí mi cabeza antes de escribir mi respuesta. Butters me miró sospechoso pero no dijo nada finalmente y continuó cambiando de página a página de su cuaderno.

Ky B: nt, tenemos lo básico pero si quieres agregar algo, cómpralo. Pero recuerda, no mucho. Tenemos que ahorrar dinero.

Kenny bobito: Sí, sí, lo sé, amor. Bien, ¡te veo en la noche! Besos

Quería llamarlo pero en ese momento, el tiempo no era mi mejor amigo. Cuando miré al profesor, supe que la clase iba a ser eterna.

* * *

–Mierda.

–¿Qué? –Miré a Kenny confundido. Estaba leyendo algo de su celular mientras estábamos comiendo. Era un mensaje importante. Habíamos concordado en no usar celulares mientras comíamos así podíamos pasar tiempo juntos sin que la tecnología nos molestara. Sin embargo, como era un mensaje importante, accedí a que ocupara su celular–. ¿Se encuentra todo en orden?

–Eso creo... Tengo malas noticias. Pero primero, déjame ver si puedo arreglar esto. Permiso, bebé.

–Claro –lo vi alejarse en medio de nuestra cena. Fue a nuestra habitación probablemente porque sus papeles o algo así que él necesitaba para trabajar. Terminé antes de que el pudiese volver–. Entonces... ¿qué tal? –Pregunté mientras me levantaba y me preparaba para lavar los platos. Antes de ir a lavar, le pregunté si quería seguir comiendo. Él negó con su cabeza.

–Bien... primero, no pude arreglarlo así que... malas noticias. Eso es lo que tengo. Pero necesito que te sientes por un rato. Ven –anunció con una cara que me preocupaba más que las palabras "malas noticias". Tomé su mano y fui al sillón que aún se encontraba forrado en plástico–. Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

–Sólo dilo. Me estás poniendo nervioso... –dije con una clara expresión de preocupación en mi rostro. Froté su espalda con una de mis manos y mantuve aquella caricia posteriormente con mi pulgar–. Sabes que entenderé.

–Sí... ugh, okay. Aquí voy –tomó un respiro antes de decirme las palabras que me hicieron llorar cuando el ya no podía verme–. Tengo que ir a Atlanta por como... seis meses, más o menos. Para reemplazar la posición de un contador en el banco central.

–¿Qué...?

–Sé que es chocante ya que recién nos mudamos y too... traté de arreglarlo pero... soy el único que encaja perfectamente... y tú sabes que odio estar lejos de ti... por eso es que nos mudamos juntos pero... –suspiró. Y me di cuenta que estaba mirando al piso todo este tiempo que me explicaba, sólo porque tomó mi mentón para hacer contacto visual–. Sé que va a ser difícil estar solo aquí... pero sólo serán seis meses. Haré lo mejor que pueda para hacer esto menos y no más, ¿si? –Me miró con sus preciosos ojos azules, llenos de confirmación y consuelo. Sólo asentí, aún dudando–. Estaremos en contacto, ¿okay?

–¿Cuando debes irte...? –Pregunté, casi murmurando.

–Mientras más antes, mejor, eso dijeron –tomé su mano apretándola luego de escucharlo. Asentí y besé su mejilla derecha.

–Prométeme que me llamarás al menos una vez a la semana, bobo.

–Lo prometo, bebé –dijo con una sonrisa antes de besar mi mano.

* * *

Dos días pasaron desde que Kenny se mudó a Atlanta por los siguientes seis meses. Ahora mismo, me encuentro asistiendo a mi última clase de la semana. Estoy quedándome dormido ya que no dormí bien aquella noche. Constantemente me pierdo en lo que el profesor se encuentra explicando pero estoy haciendo lo mejor para mantenerme despierto.

–Kyle, hey –mi amigo Butters me golpeó con su codo, tomando toda mi atención de inmediato–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has dormido bien?

–Para nada. Ugh... –suspiré, acomodándome–. Iré al Club de Escritura Creativa después, por cierto, en caso de que quieras ir a casa enseguida.

–Oh, está bien, Kyle. Entonces nuestra tarea grupal...

–Hagámoslo en casa y grabemos el vídeo el Lunes, por favor... Estoy muy no en modo de hacer algo así hoy, ¿por favor?

–Oh, okay. Hagamos eso.

Sonreí y nuestro profesor terminó la clase. Caminé con Butters hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la universidad. Nos despedimos y me dirigí a el edificio más antiguo donde mi Club se juntaba cada viernes a la hora de almuerzo.

Sentí mi celular vibrar así que inmediatamente lo tomé y debloqueé. Era un mensaje de Kenny.

Kenny bobito: Espero que te esté yendo bien, bebé. Te extraño...

Me detuve y me quedé mirando la pantalla. Lo extraño también... muchísimo. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tener mis besos diarios y acurrucarme que no tenerlos, hace todo mucho más difícil para mí. He sido consentido por él, ahora que lo pienso. Y sé que dos días es muy poco tiempo pero... aún así.. lo extraño.

Ky B: También te extraño... :'(

Suspiré y vi que todos ya estaban adentro. Entré disculpándome por la tardanza que siempre tengo por mis clases de las 11am. Veo a todos con un papel en la mano. Me siento con mi amiga, Wendy, quien me dio un papel con su historia de la semana. Ella empezó a leerlo en voz alta tan fuerte para que todos fuesen capaces de escucharla. Ya que fue una semana difícil, no pude escribir mi hitoria de esta semana pero estoy planeando en hacer la siguiente.

–...así no se sentiría infeliz –terminó de leer Wendy.

–Increíble... –Murmuré y mi amiga susurró un "gracias", guiñándome un ojo. Sonreí y destaqué cada oración que me gustó con un destacador azul pastel y escribí algunos comentarios antes de olvidarme de ellos.

Casi todos dijeron lo que les gustó de su historia y dijeron lo profundo que fue. Era una escena, una pequeña que tomaba toda la atención de todos. Realmente me gustaba cómo se expresaba tan diferente en cada historia que lleva presentando hasta ahora. He presentado dos historias y siento que son un poco malos, la verdad. Pero puedo decir que me gusta cómo describo. No quiero sonar egocéntrico cuando se trata de las descripciones de "La noche más triste de un cumpleaños".

–Personalmente, me gustó cómo has estado presentando diferentes tipos de historias hasta ahora y aún sabiendo cómo atrapar la atención del lector –dije mirándola con una sonrisa calmada. –Destaqué muchas oraciones que me gustaron de tu escena. Es realmente profunda y cercana.

–Gracias, Kyle –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Asentí y miré desinteresadamente alrededor. Mi mirada se encontró con la del chico nuevo que no sabía que estaba ahí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron de una forma que me hizo sentir nervioso. Él se quedó mirándome por lo que fue un minuto pero se sintió una hora.

–Así que, ¿qué viene después? –Preguntó mi profesor quien fue el creador de este Club con mis compañeros.

–Yo –pronunció el chico guapo que me estaba mirando, rompiendo el contacto visual conmigo y dándole a cada persona en esa sala un papel con su historia escrita en ella. Sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron y supe que algo malo me estaba ocurriendo.

"Casa" por Stanley Marsh, eso se encontraba escrito como título en el papel. Tragué saliva y lo miré una vez más. Sin embargo, él se estaba preparando para leer en voz alta. Suspiré, sintiéndome raro y nervioso. Pensé en ignorar este estúpido sentimiento y escuchar. La estilo de escritura era muy pobre... Sabía que necesitaba ayuda pero el contenido de la historia era oro puro. Como un diamante que necesitaba ser pulido. Además, tenía una forma de leer que expresaba muy bien la parte oscura del texto. Era maravilloso. Realmente me gustó pero no quería expresar mi opinió sentía nervioso sin saber por qué pero cuando estoy así, suelo tartamudear. Así que, ajá. No, gracias, damas y caballeros.

–¡Eso fue genial! –Exclamó mi profesor de Composición.

–Fue muy cool pero honestamente, necesitas tener un beta reader así puedes mejorar y superar esos errores –dijo Stella, tratando de esconder su lado malvado que yo tanto adoraba.

–Sí, no pude darle una segunda leída ya que lo hice anoche y tuve clases a las 8 am... –explicó y lo comprendí totalmente. O sea, yo ni siquiera escribí algo para traer al Club.

Pronto se hizo tarde y terminamos nuestro tiempo como Club por el día. Busqué con la mirada al chico guapo pero el momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, corrí hacia la salida. No sé qué pasó o qué pensar cuando me di cuenta que me encontraba caminando a tomar el autobús para irme a casa. Suspiré sintiéndome estúpido y raro. Traté de no pensar más en eso y enviar un mensaje a mi novio mientras esperaba por el bus.

Ky B: Espero que no te olvides de llamarme en la noche o viajaré sólo para pegarte.

Kenny bobito: Wow, salvaje. Extraño hacer el amor contigo.

Sonreí leyendo rápidamente su estúpida respuesta. Realmente lo extrañaba pero...

Ky B: Cállate, bobo skdf

Suspiré. Espero que este chico Stanley no venga de nuevo... Él es totalmente el concepto de problema.


End file.
